Soul song
by Radioactivefirefly
Summary: Becca Frost is a normal teenager, Fun,Loving, able to fight. lead singer/guitarist of her and her cousins band.But there's a catch- She's Jack Frost's sister and if you try to mess with her or her family, you won't see tomorrow. So what happens when Pitch capture's the gaurdians? And what happens if you try to flirt with Jacks sister? *some doctor who oc and stuff in here*
1. Chapter 1

**Becca's POV:**

I woke up to here my phone screaming at me to get up._ Great. Another freakin day I have to live like this._I rolled out of bed and flopped face first onto the carpet of my splatter painted room.I picked myself up and streched. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a shirt that stated "NO STEPHANOOO". It's a Pewdiepie refrence. I pulled on my loose, ripped jeans and my favorite red and white striped hoodie I walked over to a small mirror and brushed through my long,snow white you could'nt tell,yes, I am Jack Frost's sister. Living with my cousin who is technically my age. We're 314. I walked out of my paint splattered room over to my cousin's. I walked in to see him doing something crazy like always."What is up home slice" Hayden said."For real dude, the ceiling? I wanna try!" I whined."Sorry no can do. Only one net." He said while flipping backwards onto the ground with an omph."Thank the moon we don't have school today." I muttered.I walked downstairs into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Finding nothing, I groaned and flopped onto the couch."Hayden, we don't have any food! How can we live like this?" I yelled as Hayden came running, practically flipping, down the stairs."WE DON"T HAVE ANY FOOD?" He said, I saw my brother through the window and I guess he knew that I saw him. I put a fake confusion look on my face which put a happy look on his."That's your brother, right?" Hayden said quietly.I remember him. I guess something went wrong whenever I tried to drown myself. Why wouldn't I? 4 years of people hating me, 4 years of laying in bed, 4 years of depression. Why wouldn't I tell Jack I'm his sister? Because I couldn't figure out how to say it. Hayden could see him too, and so could all of my other close friends(my band). But today felt different,today felt like I could...do anything."C'mon Hayden, I have an idea"

**im sorry if that chapters shortXP I'm writing this on my ipod. thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD_**

_Feel it,breathe it,believe it and you'll be walking on air-Kerli, walking on air_

I ran down the stairs and into the huge basement of our medium, suburban house."What are we doing?" Hayden asked."Excellent question,amigo." I said remembering my early Spanish classes and how much my hatred burned for the teacher.I saw jack fly down to the windows."Maybe, if we can-no."

"So we came down here for nothing?"

"Sorry Hayden,but turns out, I just wanted to come down to the basement! Sorry b'out that."I laughed nervously. As if on cue,my phone started buzzing in the pocket of my dark blue jeans. I looked at the screen and pressed the'answer' icon.  
"Hello?"  
"BECCA!"  
"Whoa,Kimmi, calm dow-"  
"THE FALL FEST IS TODAY BECCA!HOW COULD WE FORGET?!"

Realization struck through me like a lightning bolt and I practically dropped my phone.

"Meet me here Kims. I'll get the rest of them." I said trying to be as calm as possible then I hung up.

"HAYDEN WE FORGOT!" I screamed. I pulled out my phone and started texting Collin, the only person who didn't know but apparently, he knew perfectly well cause he was already here."hey guys."Collin said in his quiet voice,as usual.  
Sooner or later, we had our stuff packed up and we just needed to head outside to Kimmi's was going to be a good day,I could feel it. But usually when I feel like something good is going to happen,it dosent.

**HELLO! Thank you for reading! I'm not in town currently and all during today I was at a fest. Quite like the one in the story actually:) See you next chapter!**


	3. Bands,Fangirls,and kidnapping, oh my!

We're so happy,evem though we're smiling out of tears-Lorde, Tennis Court

"I candy coating cover everything that I'm still hiding underneath. It's been a long 's been a long time. A thousand faces lookin' up at me hands all born into the ceiling oh what I'm feelin'"

We were half way through the concert and just began 'Whoa Oh' by Forever The Sickest Kids. This was a duet with me and Hayden. We usually do that.

"I've got friends in high little places"I started.

"Whoa, Whoa oh, why do I put my self in the situations?"

"I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it no more..."

/

" Can- I have your autographs?" The black haired girl trailed off. Give me a second. OUR FIRST FANGIRL! YOU GUYS DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW BIG THIS IS TO US!"Uh...Sure! What, uh.. Is your name?" Hayden asked while taking a small piece of paper she had as we all crowded around it."I'm Selene." She said. Hayden signed it first saying 'Thanks for the support Selene!-Hayden.' He signed something else but it was small so I couldn't see it from his shoulder view. He handed the paper to me and I signed ' Selene, you're like one of our first official fans! Jeeze, at least somebody in this town has a good music taste! I'm just kidding:P-Becca (but for real, great music taste). The rest of the group signed and handed the paper back to her. She read through all of them and let out a small, surprised, gasp. She looked up at Hayden and let out the biggest smile. She bid her goodbyes and walked away. I looked to Hayden." Hayden, what was that about?" I asked, clearly confused."nothing why?" Hayden answered. I can tell when someone was lying, and my lying detector was going off."No." I said in fake disbelief." You like her!" I said smiling. This was a good chance to get under his skin and I wasn't going to waste a good chance."HAYDEN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" I chanted while poking him in the shoulder."Shut up. No I do not."Hayden responded."Liar." I sang." You put your number on there for her to call you. Classic!" I suddenly looked freaked and pointed behind me."Becca look-" But it was to late. I was out cold.


	4. The Doctor's son

**Hi guyz! listen, alot of chapters are probably going to be short. Just to let you , enjoy the story!**

**Becca:**

I woke up in a...In a...What was this anyways?"Ah, you've woken up."I snapped my head to the making of the noise."Who are you?" I asked with my voice full of bravery."Becca, does it matter?" Finally, he stepped out of the shadows."Pitch."I muttered angrily.I smiled but quickly hid it. Man, do I LOVE messing with this guy."Pitch! What a _pleasure_ to see you!"I said with fake hapiness."I like your dress as always." I said as a matter of factly."Can it,Frost."Pitch said with his voice full of hatred."I bet you're wondering why you're here?"Pitch said."How could you tell?" I asked as if he just did a magic trick to make himself disapear.I wish he could do that."I bet if you knew why you're here you wouldn't be so sassy with me." He said. I could tell he was going to enjoy my reaction for what was about to happen."You're brother, the guardians."He suddenly got my full attention."What about them?" I asked growing scared."Well, where are they,Becca?" I suddenly grew aware that he did something to them."Where are they you son-"He cut me off."Language . I have an offer." He said."You have my attention." I said crawling closer to him."Why don't you join me? We could fight them off. Together." He said with his mild British accent."What? Never...Why?" I asked in disbelief."You ignore them. Your brother, too."He said. How did he know about... everything? "Ne-ne-Never!"I stuttered."Then I guess I don't have a choice he said, a wicked grin creeping up his he inched closer, something in the corner lit up. It just lit up and went off, lit up, and went off. Until I could see it was a police box. We both turned to it."I haven't seen one of those things in forever!" I whispered to , it was a perfect, police box. No a straight out, blue police , a boy looking about my age stepped out. He was a few inches taller than me, had black hair, and piercing blue , he was kind-of cute."He-" He looked around and put a hilarious look between confusion and uncomfortablness on his face. "Well I'm sorry to interrupt," He waved his finger around the room."this." He spotted me. He had a British accent, but not scary like Pitch's,cute. Just like his face. He gazed around the room and locked his eyes on mine and I looked away,blushing."But I can tell when a pretty girl's in trouble if you don't mind, I'll be taking her." He said smiling and getting into the police box. Soon, I was in it too,too stunned to even ask.


	5. Tar what?

_O__ld, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold- Counting Stars, OneRepublic_

"Whoa." I said gazing upon the huge room that had gadgets that moon knows what was for."How can I trust you? I don't even know _who_ you are." I said getting closer to him giving him a suspicious stare."Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Jason."He said quickly while he pressed buttons and pulled levers of the huge machine in the middle of the room."Ok Xander, what exactly is _this_?"I asked getting closer to him, keeping the same look on my face."Well Becca-"I stopped him."How do you know my name?!"He ignored me."Can you keep a secret?"He asked."Well, there's nobody to tell except the whole world." I said while shrugging."Ok,guess that's... ,So this is the Tardis. Say hello!To the Tardis I mean..." He waved his hand around the room."What's a Tardis?" I asked lightening up completely."Oh I know this one...It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!"He said like he just answered a question that would win him a billion dollars every week for life."Time?Space? What is this. Am I on Punked?" I asked looking around for camera's.I wouldn't be surprised if there were any but I couldn't find anything that looked even close to a camera."Becca," Xander said like I was going crazy,"I'm here to help you find your family." He said it like he was talking to a little kid who didn't understand anything."I asked you, how do you know."I said again,sternly."Becca, knowing that you're an immortal yourself, have you ever heard of the Doctor? Doctor... Who?" He asked while looking around like he was telling me a classified secret. "Of course I know the Doctor I'm not stupid."I said in a stupid tone while making loops around my head with my finger."Well,I'm his I might have stolen the Tardis..."He said trailing eyes widened."Dude you're dead." I said quickly."I know. I can't even die but I'm sure my dad could find a way." He said while pulling a lever thingy. As soon as he did that we the Tardis starting jerking around. Xavier seemed fine but I was falling all over the huge inside of the Tardis."Hang on!" He said loudly and excitedly."Don't have to tell me twice!" I yelled as I gripped on to the railing for dear life."We're here. Finally." He said,relieved. "Really? It took that short?" I asked while I took my hands off the railing."Well, you just have to get used to it."

**Hi! thank you for reading! I might not be updating daily but the minimum will be one chapter a week. See you next chapter!**


End file.
